Los 6 grados de separacion
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Castle y Becket se ven frente a un nuevo caso, pero no es cualquier caso, sino que este los mezcla con personajes de otras series como Harper s Island, lost, heroes, gilmore girls, friends, etc.


"**Los seis grados de separación" **

La historia comienza con el crimen de Jimmy Mason en el exterior del Hospital Princenton. La detective Becket y Castle acuden al sitio. Allí hay mucha gente. Los médicos que acababan de darle el alta (House y su equipo), su novia Abby Mills junto al primo de la victima James Ford. Luego de examinar la situación, Becket le pide a Abby y a James que los acompañen a la seccional.

En la seccional de policia, Becket y Castle interrogan a Abby. Ella les cuenta que son sobrevivientes de la masacre de Harper´s Island, que Jimmy estuvo en el hospital varias semanas por un problema que no lograban detectar y que imprevistamente hoy le habían dado el alta y ella estaba en una reunión y por eso llego tarde. James Ford era el primo de él y ella le pidió que la lleve al hospital para llegar más rápido. Abby dice que no tenían enemigos, no después de lo de Harper´s. Luego declara James Ford. Por su historial, le hacen el doble de preguntas, pero no tiene demasiado que decir.

Llega a la seccional el abogado de Jimmy y Abby, el Dr. Sandy Cohen. El les aconseja quedarse tranquilos y dejarlo llevar adelante el asunto. Sandy habla con Becket. Llaman a declarar al Dr. House. Ya que él y su equipo fueron los últimos en ver con vida a Jimmy.

House se muestra defensivo. Porque no entiende que tiene que ver él con todo eso. Becket acaba echándolo porque no se lo banca más.

Registran las últimas llamadas del celular de Jimmy. Son a unos amigos, Trey y Ryan Atwood. Los llaman a declarar. Pero ellos no saben nada.

Becket casi se rinde y dice que debe de haber sido un asalto o algo así. Castle le insiste en que eso no es historia y que algo más debe haber. Esa madrugada los llama un amigo de Becket, Matt Parkman, porque hallaron a Abby Mills acuchillada y colgada de un árbol en una plaza. Castle se pone contento porque la trama se complica. Becket y el parten hacia esa plaza.

En la plaza, Parkman pone al tanto a Becket de la situación. Registran el celular de la victima. La última llamada había sido hace tres horas a Kate Austen. Acuden a la casa de Kate para hacerla declarar. Ella le cuenta que Abby estaba interesada en contar la historia de ella en un libro, que incluso también había hablado con Jack Shepard la semana pasada y que James Ford era el primo del novio. Ella y Abby se había reunido casi una hora esa noche para hablar del libro. Becket se retira de allí. Nada la conduce a que les sucedió a esa pareja.

De vuelta en la seccional, Matt Parkman esta esperando a Becket. Este le entrega un papel que encontró en el suelo cerca de la victima. El papel estaba escrito con letras de diario y dice: Uno por uno. Becket no le encuentra sentido, pero Castle dice que algo debe significar, es un mensaje. Castle no se anima a decir lo que esta pensando (Tal vez mas gente va a morir, uno por uno) pero Parkman oye su pensamiento y lo dice atribuyéndoselo. Castle queda desconcertado y disgustado. Parkman se retira saludando cariñosamente a Becket. Castle lo mira con recelo. Al instante entran 6 personas a la seccional. Becket enloquece: ¿Cómo los han dejado pasar?. Dos señoritas, Beth Turner y Rory Gilmore le dicen a Becket que son periodistas y que están siguiendo la muerte de esta pareja, de los sobrevivientes de Harper´s. Becket les dice que ella no puede decir nada y las echa. Pero antes de que estas se vayan, Castle las detiene. Él les pide que le narren la historia de Harper´s y les pregunta si hubo más sobrevivientes. Ellas cuentan todo y les dicen que además de Mason y Mills sobrevivieron Shea Wellington y su hija Madison. Luego las periodistas se van. Castle le dice a Becket que el comenzaría por ahí. Becket odia admitirlo, pero él tiene razón. Luego Becket les pregunta a otras dos personas que están allí que quieren. Hank Moody ésta allí porque ésta tras la historia de Harper´s. A Castle le llama la atención que todos deseen escribir lo mismo y se pone celoso de que no se le haya ocurrido a él. Lo echa a Moody diciéndole que no se aceptan más escritores allí y Becket apoya la idea. Hank se va pero dice que no los necesita. Luego Sam y Dean Winchester quieren detalles de las muertes. Están investigando si no tiene que ver con algo supernatural. Becket los toma de idiotas y Castle les dice que el leyó los libros de Sam y Dean, Dean se molesta diciéndole que esos libros son patrañas, que su vida no es así. Castle se burla de ellos y Sam termina sacando a Dean de ahí antes de que arme lío. La otra persona es Verónica Mars. Ella les dice que es investigadora privada, no puede develar quien la contrato pero les cuenta que ésta allí para averiguar algo sobre las recientes muertes, dice que su cliente ésta muy interesado. Becket le dice que no puede decir nada si no sabe quien es su cliente. Castle le cambia el juego. Le da información falsa. Y una vez que Verónica se retira, el le dice a Becket que deben seguirla que él esta seguro de que los llevara con su cliente. Y Así es. Verónica se dirige a la casa de Shea Wellington.

Al otro día llaman a Shea Wellington a la seccional. Ella acude con Madison. Shea admite que mando a investigar a Jimmy y Abby porque después de lo de Harper´s ellos no quisieron verlas ni a ella ni a su hija y ella sintió que ocultaban algo. Pero la investigadora no pudo darle nada contundente. Shea con mucho dolor les narro algo de la masacre en la isla. Y le dijo que Jimmy había sido un sospechoso, de ayudar al asesino John Wikfield. Castle le pregunto a Shea si sabía que podía significar lo que decía la nota cerca de la víctima. Shea se asusto y dijo que eso es algo que su hija repite en sueños. Le pidieron permiso para interrogar a Madison. La nena entro a la habitación de interrogatorio. Ella dijo que eso se lo había dicho el ayudante de Wikfield al mismo Wikfield una vez que la habían secuestrado en la isla. Becket despidió a la madre e hija.

Becket y Castle se sentaron a pensar. Nada tenía demasiado sentido del todo. Wikfield estaba muerto. Todos los de esa isla casi estaban muertos. Si Jimmy era el ayudante de todos modos ya estaba muerto. Investigando en Internet encontraron que los que rescataron del bote a Abby y Jimmy habían sido unos locales de Bom Temps, Sam Merlott y Sookie Stackhouse. Los fueron a ver. Ellos contaron que la pareja llego casi helada en un botecito. Comieron desesperadamente y esa noche durmieron en una hostería del pueblo. Al otro día ellos estaban en el bar planeando que hacer cuando fueron recogidos por un auto importado. Sookie les describió el auto, pero de poco servía el dato. Becket y Castle se fueron de allí.

De regreso en la seccional, se encontraron con un señor que se presentaba a declarar voluntariamente. Charles Widmore. El dijo que era el dueño de Harper´s Island. Aunque nadie lo sabía. Y que antes de que por algún motivo lleguen a él, prefirió ir voluntariamente. A Castle le sonaba muy raro, nadie se presenta por cuenta propia. Le pregunto que auto tenía. Widmore describió exactamente el auto que hacía un rato la mesera les había dicho. Becket lo interrogo acerca de eso. Widmore admitió que el los recogió al enterarse que habían salido de la isla, se sentía mal por todo lo que había sucedido en su isla. Les dio un pago como resarcimiento. Pago que ellos usaron para colocar un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Becket despide a Widmore pidiéndole que no deje la ciudad.

Castle y Becket acuden al restaurante. Lo estaban cerrando. Mónica Geller y Rachel Green salían de allí. Ellas dijeron que eran amigas de Abby y que ella puso el restaurante y las puso al frente de él. Con las ganancias ella pensaba financiar su próximo libro. Las chicas además le contaron lo que nadie hasta ahora: el ayudante de Wikfield era Henry Dunn el mejor amigo de Abby. Ella nunca lo contó porque mas allá de todo lo que hizo él, ella prefirió no decir nada. Además el estaba muerto. Aunque nunca lograron encontrar el cuerpo. Castle miró a Becket de manera confidencial.

Henry Dunn era el hombre al que buscaban. Pero como encontrar a un muerto que ahora resulta que vive?. Castle dijo que tal vez Henry salió vivo de la isla con ayuda de alguien y quien mejor que el dueño. Fueron a visitar a Widmore. Lo encontraron haciendo sus maletas. Becket le dijo que estaba advertido sobre dejar la ciudad y que ahora era más sospechoso que antes. Se llevaron a Widmore a la seccional. Y a su vez citaron a Shea Wellington. No estaba permitido hacer ese tipo de interrogatorios de a dos pero Becket pidió una autorización a su superior.

Widmore dijo no conocer a Henry Dunn, pero Shea corroboro que Widmore y el padre adoptivo de Henry habían sido socios desde siempre. Widmore luego admite conocer al padre de Henry. Shea se entera que Widmore indemnizo a Abby y a Jimmy pero no a ella y a Madison. ¿Por qué?. Widmore no supo que decir. Intento ir por el lado de que los Wellington tenían mucho dinero. Shea pregunto a Widmore como es que sabía que Abby y Jimmy estaban en Bom Temps si en realidad hacía tiempo que se los había dado por muertos. Castle se atrevió a afirmar, ante la mirada atónita de Becket, que alguien desde Harper´s le aviso de la llegada de la pareja. Widmore no supo negarlo. Shea lo acuso de cómplice de la muerte de toda su familia. Widmore admitió que él no sabía que Henry era culpable de todo eso, él solo recibió un llamado de él diciendo que la pareja esta llegaría a la costa y que debía recogerlos lo antes posible. Ni siquiera pregunto porque, los Dunn siempre fueron amigos de mi familia. Shea entro en pánico: Henry esta vivo.

Becket le proporciono a Shea custodia permanente. Y luego pidió una orden de captura para Henry Dunn.

Esa madrugada, Henry intenta entrar en la casa de los Wellington. Madison lo descubre y le manda un mensaje de texto a Castle. Castle se lo dice a Becket fanfarroneando de que los niños lo aman, salen hacía la residencia Wellington. Atrapan a Henry. Cuando se lo están llevando, Shea le grita de todo por su familia y por el descaro de engañarlos tanto tiempo. Henry fuera de su capacidad mental dice que todo era por un propósito mayor. Luego Sandy Cohen, abogado de las victimas, pide que se le abra una causa a Widmore por encubrimiento.

De vuelta a la seccional. Castle le comunica a Becket que Nikki Heat tendrá un apuesto, encantador e inteligente acompañante, Bruce Sparkle. Y atosiga a Becket contándole que Sparkle y Heat serán amantes también, porque nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos y que él será policía pero también escritor…

**FIN**


End file.
